Aristocats
by Jayfeather19
Summary: Aristocats.. I Am Currently Working On


Aristocats

The Moon

**Aristocats **

**The Moon**

**Author's Message**

Hi There! So You Are Ready To Read My Book? Don't Skip This! Yes This Is A Book After The Aristocats Movie. Also I Did This So That There Could Be A Book Series On Fanfiction… That Is If There Isn't One Already. I Really Like Writing So Yeah…. I Hope To See You Read This Sometime! Also The Pictures Aren't Allowed On Fanfiction. So You Are Out Of Luck With That One! I Am Sorry… Maybe I Will Find A Way To Find Out How To Post The Pictures On It… But I Highly Doubt I Will Be Able To Find Out. Also I Want To Get Friends So That Is Why I Am Posting This Part. XD Lol I Know Usually Authors Don't Post Stuff Like This. Example: XD Also I Am Lightfoot-Used To Be Jayfeather On Ovipets So Feel Free To Add Me!

(Warning! Duchess's Kittens Are Not The Names That Are In The Movie!)

Prologue

A Breeze Hit The Window. Duchess Woke Up, Blinking. She Stared At The Window. It Did Nothing So She Was About To Go Back To Sleep When A Breeze Hit The Window And Duchess Actually Saw It. Angela Woke Up. She Asked Her Mom, "What?" Duchess Relived The Moment When She Saw The Breeze. It Was Blue. Duchess Shook Her Head. "Nothing. Go Back To Sleep." Angela Obeyed But Wondered What Was Up. It Took Almost Two Hours To Fall Asleep. Even When She Was Sleeping She Was Wondering. She Shifted Uneasily In Sleep. Duchess, Who Was Still Awake, Glanced At Angela.

Duchess Remembered That Moment When The Breeze Hit. She Remembered Something She Didn't See Before. The Moon. It Was Gone. Then When The Breeze Left, The Moon Came Back. Duchess Shivered. That Was Two Years Ago And She Still Remembered It! Angela Was Five Years Old. Her Two Brothers, Coal And Fire, Were The Same Age Just One Or Two Months Old. But Of Course, It Wasn't Duchess's Job To Know. She Just Liked To. She Heard A Whisper. She Would Of Thought It Was Angela Or Her Brothers If They Weren't Playing And Growling, Not Whispering. She Thought She Saw A Face In The Window. Duchess Stared At It. It Was Screaming, "HIT THE WINDOW!" She Recognized The Face. It Couldn't Be! It Was….

Meanwhile, None Of Them Knowing What Was Happening By Duchess, Angela Jumped On Fire And Coal Pounced On Her Tail. Coal Got It Stuck In His Mouth. Angela Glared At Him And Yanked It Out. It Didn't Burn. That Was Ok. Although She Wished It Didn't Get Stuck In Her Brother's Mouth In The First Place. Fire Grabbed Coal's Tail. Coal Grabbed Angela's. Yowling Playfully, She Grabbed Fire's Tail. Soon They Were Running In A Circle Still Holding Each Others Tails. Then, She Yanked Fire Back And Coal Went Flying Back. Angela Fell Backwards Falling On A Ball. She Sat Up On It. Then It Started Moving. She Ran On It Trying To Get Off But It Was No Use. She Was Stuck. Then She Jumped Down And Hit The Floor With Her Face. Coal Was Under A Pile Of Clothes, While Fire Was Trying To Help Him. Good. They Didn't Notice. She Padded Over To Fire To Help. She Tried Picking Up One Piece Of Clothing, But It Was Too Heavy. She Dropped It. Coal Yelped. "DON'T Drop Me!" Angela Cocked Her Head. Then She Understood. "Sorry! I Didn't Know You Were In That One! I Thought It Was One Of The Glass Things!" She

2

Mewed Embarrassed. Coal Scrambled Out Of The Coat Shaking His Fur. He Glanced Back At His Tail. It Was Fine Except For A Small Scar. Fire Looked At His. It Looked Weird. He Laughed And Straightened His Tail. Gulping, Angela Looked At Hers. It Had Some Dried Clots Of Blood But It Was Ok. Then The Kittens Finally Heard What Was Happening By Duchess….

3

Chapter 1

Thomas O' Malley Tried Scratching At The Screen. No Prey. He Padded Around The House. He Went To The Next One. Then He Saw Duchess's House. He Padded Over To It. He Stared At The Window. Duchess Was There, And On The Outside Was A Cat Screaming. He Ran Over. It Was A Mistake. He Fell Into A Hole. The Other Alley Cats Were Looking For Him. He Knew It. He Didn't Mean To Be Gone For An Hour. The Alley Cats Didn't Find Him Because He Was Hidden Under Leaves. He Sighed. They Could Of Helped Him. But How? What If They Try To They Would Fall? He Sighed Again, Quieter. He Heard Paw Steps. That Cat That Was By The Window. Tomas O' Malley Dove Behind Some High Rocks That Were Only Small Enough For Him To Get In. Well Maybe Kittens Could. The Cat He Saw Jumped In The Thing. The Cat Sniffed For Him. O' Malley Stiffened. The Cat Left.

4

Duchess Saw The Cat Race Off. It Still Shocked Her To See Her Brother Trying To Break In. Well At Least He Ran After A Cat. Then Duchess Realized That Cat Was O' Malley! She Had Seen Him Fall Into A Hole Covered By Leaves. Duchess Shook Her Head. He Was Just A Muddy Old Weird Alley Cat. But Deep In Her Heart She Knew That Wasn't True. She Remembered When They Met And He Helped Her Get Back To Her House. She Sighed. She Also Saw Angela Creeping Out The Door. Duchess Sprang And Blocked Her Path. "Where Do You Think You Are Going, Lady?" Angela Looked Up At Her Mother. "I Am Just Going To Help O' Malley." She Replied Evenly. Duchess Shook Her Head. "No. You Can Go To Sleep Or Play." She Didn't Notice The Kittens Sneak Out All Together A Hour Later. Duchess Went Looking For Them. She Thought They Were Playing. When She Searched The Whole House She Realized They All Went Out To Save O' Malley! "Noooo!" She Moaned.

5


End file.
